Taking back my love
by alexmonalisa
Summary: Based on the video of the song, taking back my love by Enrique and Ciara. Please read and review. ONESHOT Peter/Rogue.


**Disclaimer note: I own nothing.**

**A/N: My first crossover! And it's a one-shot. Firstly, I'm so obsessed with this song, secondly I love the video, thirdly I love this pairing, and fourthly because I can. It's a one-shot. Seriously I would make a story but I have five stories on the go and reviewers breathing fire down my neck (Joking) my reviewers love me and I love them because they review. I'm just here for the reviewers and their reviews. I live on attention, chocolate and pixie dust. Again, one-shot but feel free to take this and make something more. Oh yeah, based on Taking back my love by Ciara and Enrique Iglasias. Seriously watch the music video.**

Rogue sighed as she slowly turned her key in the door in their house. She opened the door and tensed as a crashing came from the bedroom. She slammed the door shut and looked at the contents of her closet, which were now strewn across the living room. She let out a growl and stormed into the bedroom. Now throwing her books out of the bookshelf Peter stopped mid throw, _Pride and Prejudice_ in one hand, _When things fall apart_ in the other. How appropriate. He threw the books on the floor and glared at her. She tossed her hair back and grabbed a bag throwing her things inside. She heard him moved and looked up to see him towering over her.

'Go ahead. Just leave. I can't hold you. You're free.' he spoke darkly, sending shivers down her spine.

She shook her head, trying to clear it. He roughly snatched the bag and started throwing her things in. She stood up and tried to take it back but he shoved her back.

'You take all these things, if they mean so much to you.'

She took a deep breath but couldn't really speak. She was too disgusted by his accusations. She always thought he would know her better. He seemed to be more angry by her silence. He grabbed her face and forced her to look at him.

'I gave you your dreams cause you meant the world, so did I deserve to be left and hurt. You think I don't know you're out of control. And then I'm finding all of this from my boys.'

She growled again and wrenched herself away from him. She knew now. Nathan. That stupid brother of his hated her. He also hated what she was. A mutant. But still she'd thought Peter was better than this. And it hurt her that he thought that she was just using him. She been right not to come home after her ex-boyfriend suddenly became really cosy with her. No doubt Nathan had carefully orchestrated the meeting and somehow convinced Peter that she used him. Anger coursed through her veins as she picked up the picture of Nathan and Peter and through it threw the glass doors. Her eyes darted back to his face. Anger was etched on his face but disgust danced in his eyes.

'Girl you said I'm cold, you say it ain't so, you already know I'm not attached to materials.'

'So what now Peter?' she whispered.

'I give it all up. I'm taking back my love, I given you too much.'

She glared at him and strode into the bedroom. She pulled out a bunch of his clothes and threw it into the jacuzzi outside. Who said he gets the house. He followed her, arms folded. She turned to face him and grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him closer.

'What did I do to give us the cue? I'm just confused as I stand here and look at you. From head to feet, all it's from me. Go head, keep your keys, that's not what I need from you.'

She let go off him. He carefully brushed himself off and headed back inside. She didn't follow him. She heard crashes and bangs. There go the engagement presents. She headed back into the bedroom, randomly grabbing things and throwing it outside. He came back into the bedroom and stared at her. She collapsed on the bed and looked at her shaking hands.

'You think that you know.'

'I do.' he muttered.

'You've made yourself cold, How could you believe them over me, I'm your girl.'

Confusion clouded his face. She shook her head trying to stop those damn tears. She huffed and stood up, ducking as the picture she kept next to her bed whizzed passed her head.

'You're out of control.' she muttered.

'So what?'

'How could you let go? Don't you know I'm not attached to materials?'

He opened his mouth but she held up her hand.

'I give it all up. I'm taking back my love. I've given you too much.'

'So all this love I give you take it away.'

'You think material's the reason I came.'

'If I had nothing what you want me to say?'

'You can take your touch, take it all away.'

She stood up and looked the carnage they caused. This was bad. This was the opposite of what she wanted. Suddenly he was very close to her. His lips hovered over hers. The only man she could touch. The great hero Peter Petrelli. She felt her body quiver but shook her head.

'Why did you do it?' he whispered.

'I didn't! I can't believe you're taking Nathan's side.'

'I saw you! You were all over him!'

'I hugged him to say congratulations. Kitty agreed to marry him. I was just being a good friend.'

'But Nathan said...'

'Nathan doesn't like me sugar. You just have to read my mind.'

'But, I promised...'

'Just do it.'

'No, I believe you. I believe you baby.'

'You hurt me Peter. I never thought you saw it like that. I thought you knew I loved you and only you. Not the fact we could touch but just you.'

His arms came around her and he held her close.

'I love you. I love you so much. I'm so sorry Marie. You'll still marry me won't you?'

'Of course.'

She looked around the house. It was...carnage. Peter surveyed it too and then turned to her and placed his head on her shoulder.

'Maybe I overreacted...' he whispered.

'It's okay, we should leave anyway. Nathan knowing our location is just to dangerous right now.'

He looked up and frowned. She kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms came around her waist. But she wasn't fooling him. He pulled gently away.

'When you came in, you were planning to leave. Before I upset you, you just wanted to get away. Why?'

'Peter, I'm pregnant.'

He blinked and just stood there. She moved her hands to his waist and pulled him into a hug.

'Peter I'm scared.'

'Don't be. I'll protect you.'

'You can't fight your own family.'

'You're the only family I have now.'

She smiled. He smiled back and scoped her into his arms. She leaned her head against his shoulder. He moved his lips to her ear.

'We've got to find a way to defend ourselves. We leave everything. We do what it takes to survive, things we can't even imagine. Remember: they're gonna come for us. And when that day comes, we have to be ready. '*

'I love you.'

'I love you too Marie.'

She secured her arms as he took off into the air, taking them far away from all the danger and pain.

-xXx-

***From Heroes: Chapter two: trust and Blood.**

**Done. Someone take this plot and make it pretty!**


End file.
